


You're The Oldest, Now Act Like It.

by Haruhime



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Damian just wants to feed his dog, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Gen, Jason Todd is sick, Jason Todd makes death jokes, Keyword tries, Steph just wants her waffles, Tim just wants coffee, and keeps making death jokes, he manages in the end, no beta we die like robins, only rated T because of swear words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhime/pseuds/Haruhime
Summary: Never let it be said that Dick didn't love his siblings.Because he did.To romania and back.But right now? He was barely keeping himself from murdering them all.Or alternatively:Dick takes his siblings grocery shopping.Damage costs are high.There are no casualities —yet.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	You're The Oldest, Now Act Like It.

**Author's Note:**

> "Where is the next chapter for The adventures of Redhood and his side kick the smoll bat???" They ask. 
> 
> "How about this Instead?" I offer as I show them my new story idea.
> 
> "Ist that what you want?" I ask once more
> 
> "NO!" They say. 
> 
> "Whoopsies silly me." I reply as I chuck this first chapter at them.

Dick Grayson had despite being an only child grown up with many other kids during his time in Hayley's circus.

He knew how to share and how to top and tail. How to be the bigger person and forgive someone for breaking his favourite hulahoop. —even though Victor clearly did it on purpose mom—

Ahem. 

So yes he had basically grown up with many brothers and sisters even before the forming of the bat family. 

And while he had been slightly jealous- allright immensely jealous of Jason at first, he had warmed up to him after convincing himself that Jay's sudden adoption didn't mean that Bruce didn't want him anymore.

After getting over that he had been able to welcome his other siblings with open arms and wide smiles.

So never let it be said that he didn't love his siblings. 

Because he did. 

To romania and back.

But right now? He was barely keeping himself from murdering them all.

Earlier that morning:

Dick woke up and rolled over in his bed with a groan, one glance at his phone screen told him that it was 6 am. Well no use going back to sleep now, his fault for setting his alarm wrong. He didn't bother getting dressed and went downstairs in his pyjamas . 

Once he arrived downstairs in the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of his youngest brother opening all the cabinets and trowing food and cutlery around, seemingly searching for something. 

He opened his mouth but closed it again as a knife hit the spot on the wall next to his head. 

He cleared his throat and tried again. 

"Hey baby wing, are you searching for something specific?" 

"Food!"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "We're in a kitchen Dami, try the fridge."

His brother scoffed at him. "Not for me stupid! For Titus! We have no dog food!" 

Ah. 

Before either of them could say anything else Tim entered the kitchen managing to look worse than Dick feelt. 

His second brother didn't seem to notice or care about the mess around him as he trudged to one of the opened cabinets, stuck his whole head in, stayed like that for several seconds before he slowly pulled his head back out and glared at them because of whatever he didn't find in there like a dragon over it's lost treasure. 

"What is it Drake?"

"We're out of coffee."

Shit.

The sound of two pairs of footsteps neared the kitchen. 

Stephanie came in first. Followed by Jason. Who, for some reason was draped in a blanket? What?

Steph spoke first. "I came down to pursade Alfred to make waffles. What's the rest of you doing here?" 

"Making waffles doesn't take that long you could have come down at our usual breakfast time and asked him then."

"Well yes but you see I wasn't planning on sharing with you guys."

"Guys-"

"Like I'd touch your waffles as long as I have a cup of coffee in front of me."

"Guys!"

Tim and Steph finally turned their attention to Jason who finally made his way over to them from where he had been standing in the doorframe. 

"What?" they both echoed. 

"Anyone know where the fucking antibiotics are?"

"No but I'll ask Alfre-"

"Uhm, Dick..."

"What is it Tim?"

"There's a note on the fridge that I think you should read."

Dick moved himself to where Tim was standing and took the note. 

______________________________________________________ 

I'll be on vacation. 

Order take out, of the healthy kind. 

And don't try to cook. 

I'm warning you, DON'T. 

If I see even one scratch on my new black granite countertops I will massacre you all. 

\- Agent A  
______________________________________________________

Well shit. 

"What's it say?"

He handed the note to Steph before turning to Jason. 

"What do you need the antibiotics for anyway?" 

"Well in case you couldn't tell Dickie-bird being a zombie apareantly doesn't spare me the agony of catching a flu."

"Great, Tim if you're going out to get coffee make a stop at the pharmacy."

"What no, forget it. You shouldn't be using antibiotics to fight of a flu Jason!" 

"I probably have a fucking throat infection too Replacement."

"ALLRIGHT, Jason go to Leslie and have her take a look at your throat first. And Tim buy some dog food for Damian when you go out then. 

"But Drake wouldn't know what brand and sort to buy! And I'm not feeding Titus anything that's different from what the vet said he needs!" 

Sigh. 

"Then go with him."

Both Tim and Damian looked insulted at the idea. 

He faintly heard Jason snort behind him. 

Before anyone could say anything Dick silenced them with his hand. "Whatever anyone wants to say will have to wait for after I've had breakfast because I'm starving."

He strode to one of the upper cabinets and opened it to pull out a brightly coloured box of cereal. 

He grabbed a bowl and spoon too and sat down.

He tilted the box to pour the cereal into the bowl but came to the shocking realization that they were out of cereal. 

A shadow casted over his eyes making him look like an annoyed anime character as he slowly rose back up from his seat both hands flat on the table. 

He looked directly at his siblings that all still stood together opposite of him. 

"Get in the car, we're going out."

They all got in the car, still in their pj's, and waited for Dick. 

Their brother came back with their dad's wallet and hit the gas. 

"Grayson, where are we going?" 

"First we're driving Jason to Leslie's clinic then we'll go to to a grocery store and buy coffee and cereal after that we can go to a pharmacy."

"Why are we going to Dr. Tompkins first I thought you were starving?"

"Because there are the least patients there in the early morning, Tim." 

"Sorry to break it to you but her clinic doesn't open till 8 and it's not even 7 right now."

Dick nearly glowered at Tim but instead managed to just sigh. 

"Guys how about we go to Wanda's waffle house with Barbara for breakfast?"

"No, Steph."

"To late already texted her when waiting for you to get the cash."

Dick really wanted to pull over and trow her out of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that you can google alternative words for words that start getting repetitive??? Amazing right????


End file.
